Sashita Suoh-Hua
Sashita Suoh-Hua is Tamaki's younger half-sister and Li Hua's step-sister. Personality Sashita is very theatrical and dramatic, much like her older half-brother. She loves the spotlight, and will do anything to force the attention onto her. She loves tuna sashimi; this lead her to be given the nickname 'Sashimi' by Tamaki, as well as her name's resemblance to the name of the food. When Tamaki's father marries Sakura Hua, AKA Li's mother, Li starts calling Sashita this name as well. Sashita is the center of her social crowd. She's the kind of girl everyone wants to be friends with. She is obsessed with Japanese culture, also like Tamaki. She is actually part Japanese, part American. She is best friends with Kenshi Hitachiin and Kayo Ootori, despite their differences. Sashita is rather friendly, and most people are surprised to find out she is second in class 2-A at Ouran Middle School (Kayo is first). Sashita also plays the violin, and sounds quite good when she plays with Tamaki. She is also the fashionista of Ouran Middle School, and the president of the Ouran Middleschool Theater Club. Appearance Sashita usually does not wear the uniform, but instead wears one of her theater costumes. She has heterochromia, which means her eyes are two different colors. Her right eye is green, while her left eye is blue. She has long, straight hair that is blonde like Tamaki's. Sashita is always switching up her makeup. Her statements have been: mermaid eyeshadow (blue, aqua and greige blended together on the bottom lids and a muddy color on the top lids), jewels on her eyelids, geometric hot pink eye liner, bright blue eyeshadow with bright pink eyeliner, canary yellow eyeshadow, frosted blue eyeshadow, cherry pie-colored lipstick, fringed lower eyelashes, glittery smoky eyeshadow, and gold everything. And much, ''much ''more. Background Sashita is the illegitimate child of Yuzuru Suoh and Jessica Johnson. When Sashita was two years old, she and Yuzuru returned to Japan, on the command of his mother, Shizue Suoh. Tamaki and his twin sister Azika would have been five years old at the time, and would have therefore still be living in France. Sashita was raised in a high-society environment, and during a visit to the theator with her father and grandmother, she became wildly interested in acting. She also learned to play the violin. When she was 11, Sashita started middle school- and she met her half-siblings, Tamaki and Azika. Tamaki and Sashita immediately hit it off. That night, Sashita was thrilled, as they were having sashimi for dinner; because of the dinner choice, she yelled in excitement, then quickly clamped her hand over her mouth and apologized. This led Tamaki to call her Sashimi. Their grandmother much prefers Sashita over Tamaki, and enjoys Sashita's plays. Family The Suoh Family Sashita is Yuzuru Suoh's fourth child, the first being Akiza Suoh, the second being Tamaki, and the third being his twin sister Azika. Despite her illegitimacy, Shizue allows Sashita to live in the main mansion with her and Yuzuru. Yuzuru Suoh Yuzuru Suoh is the patriarch of the Suoh family and Sashita's father, but his power is limited due to his mother's grip over the Suoh holdings. He is the chairman of Ouran High School. Jessica Johnson Jessica Johnson is Sashita's mother, who lives in America. Her story is much like Tamaki and Azika's mother, except she has much more money. She ends up reunited with her daughter again when she is forced to move to Japan. Shizue Suoh Shizue Suoh is Sashita's grandmother. She adores Sashita, and enjoys her acting. When around Sashita, she is a pleasant woman, much like most grandmothers. Sashita is one of her favorite grandchildren, the other being Akiza. Tamaki Suoh Tamaki Suoh is Sashita's older half-brother. They get along pretty well, due to being similar in personality. Sashita loves performing with him. Sashita also loves his sons, AKA her nephews. They don't see each other that much, due to her being in middle school and him being in high school, not to mention her living at the main mansion; however, they are best friends nonetheless. Akiza Suoh Akiza Suoh is Sashita's older half-sister. She is a third-year in university, so she doesn't see Tamaki, Azika, or Sashita that much. She is even smaller and cuter than Honey, and rides around on the shoulders of Rinto Hamada, another third-year university student. Akiza Suoh Akiza Suoh is Sashita's older half-sister. She is Tamaki's twin sister. She doesn't see her family often, as she is in China on an exchange student program. She is exactly like Tamaki, and has even started a female host club at her high school in China. She is currently dating Kai Morinozuka, Mori's cousin and fellow member of her host club. Shiro Suoh-Ayanokoji Shiro is the son of Tamaki Suoh and Ariella Ayanokoji. He is Sashita's nephew. He adores his family, due to being a baby. Kuro is his twin brother. Kuro Ayanokoji-Suoh Kuro is Shiro's twin brother. He also adores his family, due to also being a baby.